A fuel injection valve in which a fuel spray is spread by generating a drift current in the fuel flow by decentering a center axis direction of an orifice relative to a center axis of a nozzle body is known (see PTL 1). In this fuel injection valve, since the center axis direction of the orifice is decentered relative to the center axis of the nozzle body, the shape of an inlet portion of the orifice which appears on an inner wall surface of the nozzle body is elliptical, and thus a drift current can be generated in a flow of fuel entering into the orifice compared to a case in which the shape of the inlet portion is close to a perfect circle. The fuel in which a drift current has been generated creates a swirling flow within the orifice, and thus the shape of the fuel spray at an outlet portion of the orifice can be spread.